Walking In The Rain
by Silvermoon15
Summary: OneShot! When you and Roy Mustang, with whom you are in love with, are sent on a mission, what will happen? Will you confess your feelings to Roy? Will they be returned? Or will your world come crashing down before you get the chance? Roy X Reader


Shikou: To the relief _and_ disappointment of some people -glares-, I'M NOT DEAD! Yes, I'm still alive and kicking! I just had MAJOR writers block, so I settled on writing this! I hope it's good. Please review and tell me what you think!

(y/n) your name

(l/n) last name

(h/c) hair color

(e/c) eye color

In this fic, you are 27, while Mustang is 28. I heard that that 26 was his actual age when he was fighting with Pride, so I'm going to make it a few years after.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Except the story line and additional characters, so no touchy!

_**Thunderstorm **_

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ (I got this off a friends profile lol)

You ran down the abandoned alley way, the rain soaking your heavy military uniform and muffling your steps that echoed off the narrow walls. You quickly turned without warning and pulled your gun from the holster at your belt and fired a few shots into the black path. When you heard the hiss of pain from the target, you cursed at how close it sounded.

You continued running, taking a quick right turn to hopefully loose your pursuer. But it did not good as you still hear the scrape of claws on concrete. You took another quick turn, heading away from the streets so as not to provoke the animal anymore. The only thing you needed now was for it to attack innocent people.

You tripped and flew to the ground, and with your luck lately, landed in a puddle. Now you're throughly soaked to the bone. You barely held in a cry of pain as you re-opened the large gash in your shoulder from the creatures claws from the fight earlier. You shakily, but quickly, stood and started running again. The chimera hot on your heels.

'I'm going to kill Roy the next time I see him! If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be on this stupid assignment! That damn cocky bastard! He'll never change! Just wants to get in a good word with the higher ups for his damn promotion. As always!' You thought as you continued running.

You worked with him for mostly your whole career, if you could call it that. You two were paired in the Ishbal war, you 'make a good team' as they all say. So, when the war was over, you were transferred to the Eastern Military HQ, along with the arrogant, womanizing, smug hot-head, Colonel Roy Mustang: The Flame Alchemist.

Even though nothing really changed, you had to respect the guy after his fight with Pride, your so-called Fuhrer. After that, he lost his left eye, no thanks to Archer.

But sadly, it couldn't be helped. After the many years that you worked beside him, you fell for him. Hard. You thought you were immune to love, but Fate has a funny way of always laughing in your face. You smirked at how everything ended out.

You were brought harshly back to reality with a cry of surprise and shooting pain, as you were roughly slammed against the alley wall. Your whole body cried in protest of movement, your head throbbed and your eyesight wavered. You struggled to stay standing, never forgetting the real reason to be there from the low growls just a few feet in front of you, and pointed your gun at the creatures head as it stood there, ready to pounce.

It was a fairly large cat hybrid, with course pale red fur, and yellow gleaming eyes. It stood to about your chest, proving to be a large monster. A large _Hungry_ monster...

You aimed the gun, finger on the trigger, waiting for your vision to clear for a good shot. The creature must not have been as stupid as you thought it was, for it didn't stand there any longer. You found yourself face to face with a cat flying at your throat, claws drawn, teeth bared. You pulled the trigger when it was a few feet in front of you.

You stood there, as if in slow motion, watching the chimera come flying at you, your ears not hearing a sound but the noise of your gun, or lack there of. You pulled the trigger again, but as the first time, nothing. Not a single noise besides the echo of a click sounding of an empty barrel. Your heart sank as you realized you was going to die. Here in a rain soaked alley, where no one would be able to locate your body. 'Just _my_ luck!' You thought harshly.

Reality came back in a rush, you reacted on instinct and threw yourself at the red clad creature and ducked, how ever painful it was, and kicked the under belly of the strange cat. It howled in pain as your boot hit a weak spot. You slid away from it, which it was recovering and was coming at you fast, hoping for a new meal. Quickly, you replaced the empty gun and fired.

**Nearby...**

A loud shot rang through the tension filled air, causing a certain Colonel to quicken his pace. He cursed as he ran through water puddles and pouring rain. He _really_ hated the rain...

**You...**

You used the wall to stay balanced as you slowly walked to the alley entrance. Your right arm hanging at your side, leaving a trail of blood on the cement ground, your shoulder completely shredded. You stopped and covered your mouth as you coughed. You felt something slimy in your hands and looked down. Sure enough there was blood. You cursed slightly at the stupid creature who lay dead a few feet back. It must have broken a few ribs when it threw you against the wall.

Your gun long forgotten, you continued to walk ahead. Your vision blurred slightly but you fought back the welcoming darkness. You heard frantic foot steps and you stiffened. You certainly were not in the right shape to get into another fight, you weren't sure if you could survive this time.

**Roy...**

He ran as fast as he could down the many dark pathways, trying to reach you before it was too late. He cursed under his breath when he continued to hear silence from your direction. Rain soaked, worry eating away his control, and beyond pissed that he convinced you into going on this assignment, he ran until he stopped dead in his tracks from utter shock, staring at the (h/c) headed woman in front of him.

**You...**

You looked up through your (h/c) bangs that were plastered to your face and sighed in relief as Roy appeared a few feet before you, not exactly what you were expecting. You stood there, using the wall to support you with one arm as the other hung loosely by your side. You looked over his face with pain filled eyes as he stood there, the shock and relief evident swimming in his right eye. You noticed that he was not wearing his gloves as usual, but it _was_ raining, so they were of no use. He slowly walked over to you, where you had stopped walking, and you put on a fake smile. He sighed, and he looked as if he was troubled with something.

"Second Lieutenant (l/n), are you alright?" He asked, using the formal military titles. You weakly nodded, trying to hold in the pain you were hiding. He only scowled at your actions.

"I don't even know why I bother to ask. We need to get you to a hospital." He spoke sternly. You were about to object but he grabbed your left, and uninjured, arm and hoisted it above and over his shoulders to support you. You winced as he bumped your right arm, causing your shoulder to jolt. He didn't seem to notice as he looked ahead. You rolled your eyes at his actions, but nonetheless walked along to the hospital.

"Colonel, I'm alright. I can-" You tried, but he interrupted you, still looking ahead.

"No, you're going and that's an order."

"Fine." You replied with a sigh.

**You...**

"Hey! That hurts ya' know!" You shouted at the doctor as he wrapped your shoulder, after stitching it up and putting some kind of cream on it. He glared harder at your arm, refusing to meet your eyes. You only glared even harder at the top of his balding head as he wrapped the bandages tighter than necessary.

After many minutes of shouting and glaring, the doctor sent you away, which he probably took pleasure in doing so. You grumbled some incoherent words as Roy turned to watch you walk over to him, his hands in his pockets. He was going to get a piece of your mind when you leave. He's the one who forced you into coming here!

Your glare intensified as he smirked arrogantly at you, and you walked past him and out into the cold night, still mumbling something about rude, idiot doctors.

You heard him chuckle slightly and felt like you were going to melt. It's impossible for you to stay mad at him for long.

A few months ago, you realized that you had fallen in love with him. But there was two problems. One, he doesn't feel the same way as you do. He's always with a different woman every week it seems, taking them on dates. And second, even if he did feel the same way, which he doesn't, you would be fired from the military and striped of your rankings. It was one of the major rules in the military to not get involved with other soldiers. Your face fell when you remembered that. You looked at the ground as you walked, not paying attention to your surroundings.

"If you keep doing that, you're going to run into something." Roy's voice knocked you out of your stupor and you looked up at him. He was walking, now currently standing, ahead of you, with his military jacket slung over his shoulder, his hand holding onto it, and a cocky smirk on.

You adverted your gaze from his, and continued to walk forward. You just needed some rest and a hot shower. The rain had long since stopped and you were somewhat disappointed, but grateful that your wounds wouldn't get wet. You love the rain but you have getting infections. You would have taken a cab home, but Roy insisted that you walk together, the thought struck you as odd but you went anyway.

You felt a hand on your shoulder and stopped walking but you didn't look at him.

"You know you can always come to me for help if you need it..." Roy said. You shrugged off his hand and kept walking.

"I don't want to talk about it." You mumbled, knowing he heard it as he started walking behind you again.

You never wanted to hurt him, you just didn't want to get attached, but it was kinda late for that. You felt tears in your eyes and tried your hardest to hold them back. It's a good thing Roy is walking behind you because that would only cause him to worry, and he would try to make you open up to him, like he always had done. But that is just another thing that you love about him, he always worries, no matter who it is... sorta.

After a few minutes of walking in silence, you arrived at your house, and you grabbed the doorknob but stopped and sighed. You turned around to face Roy, who was standing a few feet behind you just looking at you. Honestly, it was annoying. You glanced at his eye patch then looked aside.

"I'm sorry about how I acted earlier. I just have a lot on my mind. And, thanks." You said, and he just nodded. You looked back at him and gave him a small sad smile and walked inside as he walked down the sidewalk back to his house.

You flipped on the lights near the door and the living room lit up. You sighed sadly and leaned against the door.

"Why? Why him?" You said in a low whisper.

**Roy...**

Roy walked to his house, which wasn't too far from (y/n)'s. He smirked as he walked along the street, still holding his coat over his shoulder. His eye shining with amusement and some other emotion.

Yes, he knew. He knew how you felt about him, it was obvious, though no one but him seemed to notice. You always avoided eye contact, or any contact at all, you always blushed and seemed nervous. You always seemed so depressed or sad around him also, which was not like you at all. You were always so talkative and were always laughing and smiling. He missed the old you. That's the reason why he acted like he did around you, cocky and arrogant, to try and get you to laugh more often. But it always seemed to make things worse.

He sighed as he entered his house and closed the door behind him.

"I don't get it..." He whispered as he ran a hand through his dark hair.

**You...**

You were currently in bed, looking at the ceiling trying to get some sleep, but it would not come. You glared at your ceiling fan and sighed, your arms folded behind your head. With an aggravated growl you yanked the sheets off of you and walked to the balcony doors, not bothering with your slippers.

You opened the door and stepped outside, the wind blowing your pajama pants. You were wearing a solid (color) t-shirt, with a pair of long (color) pants. You tucked away a few strands of your (h/c) hair behind your ear as you watched the stars and the moon. It was a full moon, like the night of the last battle...

_**Flashback**_

_You were running along the ruined streets, franticly searching for someone who would have survived the bomb raid. You were panicking more and more with each explosion of a bomb as you ran searching the rubble. _

"_Is anyone there?" You shouted as you entered one of the last standing buildings. You pulled your gun from its holster at your waist and held it in front of you as you walked down the dark halls. _

_A hand suddenly covered your mouth and an arm wrapped around your waist and pulled you into a narrow opening. You tried shouting but the voice told you to be quiet, and before you could retaliate, a bomb exploded a few feet away and the building shook and grumbled before collapsing. The body of the person shielded you from the blast and you squeezed your eyes shut tightly. '**Whoever said this war was going to be easy was sadly mistaken.**' You thought bitterly as the dust cleared and you blinked a few times to adjust your eyes to the sudden light._

_**'Wait. Light?**' _

_You looked around you and noticed you were surrounded by flames. You heard a few bombs go off in the distance and you fought back tears._

"_Now's not the time to get upset." The voice of the one who grabbed you spoke. You had clearly forgotten the person but now you recognized the voice. You looked up through blurred eyes into cobalt ones staring back at you. You let out a chocked sob and threw your arms around Mustang's neck._

"_Thank God. I thought I was the only one left..." You whispered as tears escaped your eyes and mixed with the dirt on your face. He tightened his hold around your waist. _

"_There are groups at the base. When you didn't come with us, everyone was getting worried. So I came out here to look for you, and I followed you in here. You know, you can never stay out of trouble, it seems to follow you around like a shadow." He said, and despite the situation you lightly laughed. _

_Roy let go of you and you headed for the exit, dodging flames, with Roy's help of course. _

_**End Flashback**_

You smiled slightly as a raindrop hit your cheek. After a few minutes it was lightly sprinkling, then full out raining. You grinned as you stood there looking up at the sky as it rained. You loved the rain, it gave life to the planet and it seems it could wash away the worries. You wished it could just rain and wash away your sadness and your worries.

With one last glance up and the stars you headed back inside, thoroughly soaked to the bone. You stepped into the bathroom to change and crawled back into bed. You closed your eyes and listened to the rain softly hitting the windows and let the darkness of sleep take you in.

**Roy...**

He looked out the window to the rain falling from the sky and smiled. He leaned back and closed his eyes with a single thought before he slipped off to sleep.

He knew how you loved the rain. Personally he hated it. But you always, no matter what, would want to take a walk when it was raining. He thought you had gone crazy the first time it happened but he came to expect it every time it rained from then on.

The thunder clashed, muffled slightly as the rain poured down...

**You...**

You woke up from a pleasant dream when your alarm clock (a/n: don't know if they have them then, just go with it please!) rudely started its incessant beeping. You grumbled and shoved your face into the pillow, while lazily groping around for the annoying gadget on your nightstand.

You groggily slipped out of bed when it was silent again, almost tempted to fall back into your bed and go back to sleep. I have to say it looked pleasantly inviting... You spared a glance at your clock, your eyes widening at the time.

"Crap! I'm going to be late and God only knows what Roy will do!" You said as you grabbed your military uniform from your closet and ran into the bathroom. You took a shower, brushed your teeth, and the essential things to do in the morning that the authoress is too lazy to write...

After a rushed breakfast you rushed out the door, flagging down a cab and heading off to the Military HQ.

After a few minutes of a very long ride (or it seemed to you), you finally arrived and quickly walked to your office and plopped down in your chair, sighing heavily and slouching down into it.

"I doubt that is the correct posture to greet your superior, Second Lieutenant (l/n)."

You abruptly stood, saluting, but when you noticed it was Roy Mustang standing at your door, you let your hand fall back to your side and you glared as the smug smirking bas-

"Ah, Second Lieutenant (l/n), it's a pleasure to see you again." A voice disrupted your thoughts, and as reflex you saluted when the Fuhrer walked into your office.

"It's an honor to have you sir. Excuse my bluntness sir, but is there something you need?" You asked, as you watched the Fuhrer walk in along with some other soldiers. You spared a glance at Mustang and saw that he was standing still saluting. You glared slightly, then focused your attention on the Fuhrer.

"Actually, there is an assignment that I need for you to accompany Colonel Mustang. You two along with First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, and First Lieutenant Jean Havoc, will be boarded on a train and heading to Xenotime where there are rumors of chimera activity. Any objections?" The Fuhrer looked around the office room, "Good. You all will be leaving tomorrow at 6 a.m. sharp." And with that he left, leaving you, Riza, Roy, and Havoc in your office.

You glared over at Roy and he smirked. AGAIN! You just wanted to wipe that smug smirk off his face the next time you got your hands on him!

"Somehow I have a feeling this was your fault, huh, Colonel?" He just shrugged, hands in his pockets and walked out of your door, the others fallowing.

When the door closed you roughly sat down and placed your hands on your desk, glaring at anything that dared to move or sparkle.

"Damn him!" You put your head on your desk, resting your forehead against the cool wood and grumbled. "I just wanted to go back to sleep..." Your voice muffled by the desk, "Why me...?"

**You...**

You walked up to where Riza, Havoc, and Roy were waiting for you at the train, and stepped aboard, taking your seat. The former three following.

Fortunately for you, the train ride was somewhat peaceful. Keyword: Somewhat. If it hadn't have been for Havoc teasing Roy about his sexuality, then everything would have been avoided peacefully. How exactly this was started, well, don't ask me!

"Roy Mustang! Put the gloves away! Now!" You shouted, having to hold him back from beating and/or frying Havoc senseless. While Havoc was cowering in one of the front rows with all of the other passengers. Riza was just enjoying the show while laughing quietly to herself.

After a few minutes of forcing Roy to calm down, everyone was slowly getting back to their original seats while Roy, to your annoyance and secret joy, had to sit next to you.

**You...**

You four walked up to an Inn and paid for two rooms for the night. You and Riza in one room, while Roy and Havoc were in the other.

You were sitting on the bed, while Riza was in the bathroom, looking out the window at the black sky. You chin resting in your hand, your elbow sitting on the table. Your attention was ripped away by a sudden movement on the roof of the next building over and you stood in front of the window. You looked out and at the roof, noticing there indeed was a hunched over figure running on all fours across the roof of that building.

_'Looks like no going to bed early tonight.'_ You thought as you opened up the window and carefully climbed the balcony railings and hoisted yourself on the roof. You stood up and saw the shadowed figure just ahead of you. You took off running, making sure you were not noticed, and followed the figure across the buildings.

**Riza...**

Riza stepped out of the bathroom in her nightwear and walked around the corner to noticed the window open and (y/n) nowhere in the room. She quickly walked over to the window and groaned.

_'Did you have to go on one of your adventures this late, (y/n)?' _She thought as the quietly rushed next door to inform Mustang and Havoc.

**You...**

After about half an hour of following the strange shadowed figure, you were getting tired. When the figure jumped on the roof of an abandoned warehouse and slipped inside, you curiosity was peaked. You walked over to a window (thanks to the roof of the current building being long), and pushed open a different window from the figure, the one right below the one used for entrance of said figure. You climbed in, and cursed when you heard the sound of ripping fabric. You looked down to notice the bottom hem to your military jacket had been snagged and ripped off. You through your jacket on the floor in front of the window and proceeded to climb in.

You walked into the dark building, carefully trying not to make any noise. You found a staircase not to far ahead and cautiously climbed the stairs. When you reached the other floor, you spotted a door down a dark hallway that was slightly cracked open and had light coming from the room. You slowly edged along the wall, hand on your gun at your waist, and peeked through the crack in the door. There you saw two figures, one sitting on a couch, and the other standing about five feet away from the former person.

"Are you certain it's them?" The one on the couch asked. The voice obviously belonging to a man.

"Yes, there is no mistaking it." The second one said, and from the voice you could tell that this one was a woman.

"Well then, you know what to do. Dispose of them. Do not ruin my plans." The man said.

You were suddenly aware of a heavy and solid object hitting the back of your neck, and you fell to the floor. Your vision wavered and the sudden actions startled the little meeting in the room as the attention turned to the door, just in time to see you falling to the floor. You caught a glimpse of a tall dark haired person standing above you holding a large piece of wood before you fell unconscious. _'Roy...'_

**Roy...**

"First Lieutenant, do you have any idea what time it is?" Roy Mustang asked as he rubbed his eye. He looked at the door to see Hawkeye saluting, standing in her pajamas.

"Sorry sir, but (y/n) is not in our room. I found the window open and that she was gone, sir. I figured that she might have taken another one of her infamous adventures..." Riza said, letting her hand fall back in place at her side. Mustang looked at her with a worried expression.

"You said the window was left open, did you not?" Roy asked. Riza just nodded her head. Roy's face went serious and he climbed out of bed, and throwing on his black trench coat and his boots, still in his plain baggy pants and t-shirt. "She wouldn't have gone out the window, and she would have come and told us where she was going. Something must have happened, I know her too well for that." He headed for the door, and was met with Havoc coming out of the bathroom. He nodded to him and they left the building, searching the streets for any sign of you.

**You...**

"Looks like she's finally waking up." A voice spoke. You squinted your eyes to try and see clearly, but your vision was too blurry. You saw a shadow fall over you and felt a hand lift up your chin. You gazed into the blue eyes of a brown haired man, probably no older than yourself. You jerked your face out of his grasps and he laughed.

"And it looks like she's a fighter. That's good." The voice of the man standing over you spoke. You glared at him but he didn't seem to care, he just laughed more.

"You have nothing to do here. Let me go!" You said harshly, struggling to get out of the chair they tied you to. Your wrists were tied to each arm of the small wooden chair, so that crosses out the hope of you reaching your gun.

"Oh, quite the contrary. We have very good use for you, my dear." You recognized it to be the woman you saw earlier, before you had been knocked unconscious.

"What are you talking about?" You asked harshly.

"You see, we were planing on killing you and your friends tomorrow night, but we just settled on letting them suffer." The woman spoke with a sickening grin plastered on her ugly face. She had long red hair, and dark green eyes. She must have been a few years older than you.

"You can't do that! Roy will never fall for this!" You shouted, still struggling to get out of the chair.

"You talk so confidently. Actually they are on their way as we speak. And you're going to help us kill them." Your (e/c) eyes widened when she said the last part. Her hand started glowing, and she advanced towards you. You struggled harder, but to no avail.

"You are the ones behind the chimera activity! There really was no chimera attacks! You just planned this to get us to come here!" You shouted. The red haired woman grinned, stepping closer to you.

"I have to say that you're smarter than I gave you credit for. But it's a little late for that." She said with a grin, as she placed two fingers on your forehead, and your world went dark once again.

**Roy...**

They followed a row of buildings, heading towards the edge of town. Once there, after long minutes of running, they reached a large abandoned warehouse blocked off with 'Danger' and 'Do Not Enter' signs at all entrances. Roy let out a small growl of aggravation. He ran up to the building, but stopped short when he noticed something flapping in one of the windows. He motioned for Riza and Havoc to follow him and he ran over to the fire exit stairs that went along the building. He climbed up, followed by the former two, and cautiously walked over to the window. He grabbed the stray strand of fabric and noticed that it was blue, the same type of fabric of their military uniforms.

He clutched the cloth and glared into the window. He looked behind him at Riza and Havoc, who surprisingly, hasn't spoken a word. He handed Riza the fabric and she looked up at him.

"She went in here. I don't know why, but she climbed through this window. She-" He was cut short when he spotted a jacket laying on the floor just inside the window. He climbed through. And picked it up, then looked out the door of the room and into the hallway. He walked over to the door and peered out, noticing a door a little ways down the hall had lights on.

He pulled on his gloves, walking along the wall of the hall, and stopping just before the lighted room. He motioned for Riza to get on the other side of the door and she did as ordered, holding her pistol in her hands.

Roy nodded and he, Riza, followed by Havoc, rushed into the room. They quickly scanned the room for anyone before their gazes landed on your slumped form laying on a couch. Roy ran over and sighed in relief, noticing that you were sleeping.

"Thank God, (l/n). You really gave us a scare!" Havoc spoke with a sigh of relief. Riza just nodded. Roy leaned over and placed a hand on your shoulder.

Your head suddenly shot up and you were standing a few feet away in seconds, a small dagger in you hands. Shocked, Roy lifted two fingers to his right cheek to notice that there was blood running down it from a cut. He looked from his bloodied gloved hand over to you. Your face was stoic, your eyes an emotionless (e/c).

"(Y/n)? What are you-" Roy tried asking but was quickly cut off when you suddenly charged at him, dagger in hand, your expression never changing. Roy blocked and you jumped a few feet back again. Riza drew her gun and aimed towards you, but Roy held a hand in her direction.

"Don't shoot! Somethings not right. Look at her eyes."

Riza did as Roy said, looking at your eyes to see that they didn't hold the usual shine in them. They were clouded and unfocused. Riza's face hardened, and she slowly lowered her gun. Everyone's head whipped in the direction of clapping a few seconds later.

"Well done! I have to say that this has to be one of my best plans so far! (Y/n) was wrong when she said otherwise." A tall red haired woman stepped out of the shadows, followed by two men. Roy looked back over his shoulder at the other two soldiers.

"Hawkeye, Havoc, go get the police!" He shouted at them.

"But sir!"

"I said go!" Riza and Havoc hesitated but left, running out the room.

Roy looked back over to you, and noticed that you now had your gun drawn and aimed at him. Confusion was swimming in his eye. Why would you do this? What happened to you? Those questions and others wouldn't leave his mind. He looked at you a while, looking into your eyes. He noticed when your eyes flickered for a second but it was gone in an instant. He smirked to himself. _'This has to work...'_

"(Y/n), don't listen to them, I know you can hear me!" Roy said, trying to step closer to you. Your eyes changed back to their normal (e/c) for a instant second, but quickly changed back. You straightened your arms to aim at his chest.

"Don't come any closer." Your voice held no emotion, and you spoke with a natural level. Roy stopped walking and looked into your eyes again. He noticed that you were struggling with your mind, trying to regain control as your eyes flashed.

"(Y/n), you have to fight against it! Don't let them control you! I know you don't want to hurt me! I know what you're going through, It was just like this in the war when-" He stumbled back when a shot rang echoed off of the walls and he clutched his left shoulder, blood soaking through his glove.

"Shut up!" You shouted, your hands shaking, your mind trying to break free of the control. Smoke came out of the barrel of your gun as you stood there. Your eyes flashed from glazed to their normal color as your mind clashed with the control of the red haired woman.

"It's no use! You can't get through to her! My control is too strong!" The woman spoke as her eyes danced with amusement.

"Shut up you old hag! You can't control anything!" You shouted, your eyes still glazed, as you swung around and fired at her. Her face held horror and shock, as she stumbled back. Blood pooled around her and she collapsed to the ground. Her two lackeys stumbled back a minute than ran out the door, shouting something about crazed women. Your gaze left the door and moved back to the man you once loved, tears running down your cheeks._ 'NO! I- still-!' _Your mind screamed in pain as you squeezed your eyes shut.

**You...**

Your mind was hazy and you could think straight. You forgot all sense as something nagged at he back of your mind. You were sitting in a dark room, searching for something, but you didn't know what. You were somewhat aware of the things going on outside your mind, but you couldn't control your body. You were fighting against an invisible force that locked you in your place and used your body against you.

_**You don't love Mustang. You never did.**_

_No! I do love him! I always will!_

_**Foolish woman, you realized that he can never love you back. It's hopeless.**_

_NO! _

_**Yes. You need to kill him. He's nothing to you.**_

_NO! I WONT KILL HIM! I CAN'T KILL HIM!_

_**Yes. You can and you will.**_

_No. I. CAN'T!_

You shattered the control of your mind and fell to your knees, dropping the gun, and clutching your head.

"Stop messing with me!" You shouted, eyes clamped tight. You heard footsteps and felt arms wrap around you, holding you tight against a body. You looked up through teary (e/c) eyes into Roy's black ones. Tears ran down your cheeks as you buried you face into his chest, hugging him tight. He stood up, bringing you to stand with him.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt anyone, I just- I don't know." You sobbed as you held on to him as if he would disappear. As you calmed down a bit, you thought about the mental battle you had with that strange voice. "I doubt I ever told you that I-...that I love you." You whispered, not looking up to meet his eye, too scared that he wouldn't feel the same way. You had to let him know, it was going to drive you insane. You felt his grip tighten on you and he buried his face in your (h/c) hair.

"No. No, I don't believe you have." He said smirking. He pulled back to look into your eyes, and lifted your chin. He crashed his lips against yours in a passion filled kiss. Your eyes widened a bit, but then fluttered closed and you relaxed into it and wrapped your arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. After a few minutes you had to break for air. Panting, you looked up at him and looked into his eye. You brought up an hand and gently ran a finger across his eye patch. You felt him chuckle and you smiled.

"Feeling's mutual." He said, his voice a husky whisper. Your smile widened and you launched yourself at him. He stumbled back a bit from the sudden action, and laughed at your childish antics.

"You know. You're still in your pajamas?" You whispered into his neck, laughing. You pulled back and looked back at his face.

"Yeah." He replied with his heart-melting smile. "Come on, Hawkeye and Havoc went to get the police. They might be worried about us." He said letting you stand on your own. You smiled up at him and started walking towards the door.

"Riza? Worried? I doubt it!" You said with a laugh. Roy just followed and rolled his eyes playfully. You were about to walk out the door when you heard a click noise sound from the back of the room. You both turned around to see that same red haired woman covered in blood and standing, aiming a gun for you two. Your eyes widened and you saw Roy stiffen out of the corner of your eye.

"You're... going to pay... for what... you did." She spoke then aimed the gun at you. Roy snapped at her but it was already too late. She fired and you started falling towards the ground, a ripping pain in your lower abdomen. Roy ran up to you and caught you before you could hit the ground. You saw his shocked expression and he held you close to his chest.

"That... idiot!" Roy said in a harsh whisper as he pulled you closer, your head now resting on his shoulder as you two sat on the ground. You were confused. You didn't know what just happened.

"Roy? What's going on? Why can't I feel anything...?" You said in a weak whisper. You felt something warm and wet hit your neck. _'Tears? But why would he be...' _Then reality kicked in and your eyes widened. _'I'm... dying...' _Tears burned at the corners of your eyes. You felt Roy stand, holding you bridal style, and carried you over and gently laid you down on the couch. You looked up at him, trying to see his eye, but they were covered by his bangs.

"Mustang?" You asked weakly, "Go help Riza and Havoc." He finally lifted his head, and you noticed his eye shined with tears. He looked at you like his heart had broken, which it did. The look on his face made you even more upset. "They need your help, the police need to know what happened and I wont be here to tell them. You need to capture the man that was in charge of this."

"No! I'm not leaving! You need me right now more than anything and I-" He was interrupted by heavy footsteps. You both looked over at the door to notice a few officers along with a shocked Riza and Havoc.

"Colonel Mustang!" One officer spoke. Riza adverted her gaze to you laying on the couch. You were laying there, you abdomen covered in blood and your face and hands pale. Mustang didn't look any better, his face was shocked and he had tears in his eyes.

"There is a womans body over at the far corner of this room, and-" Roy started speaking, But you heard no more.

**Roy...**

He was interrupted by one of the officers stepping forward and speaking.

"Excuse me sir, but, what body are you talking about?"

Roy frantically looked around and noticed that there was just a puddle of blood where the red haired woman used to lay. Panicked, he looked over to the couch, and he fell to his knees. Your were no longer there, or anywhere else in the room.

While everyone's attention was away from you, you somehow disappeared along with the other woman's body.

Roy looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked up at Riza Hawkeye. She looked down at him with a sympathetic look and he looked back over to the blood stained couch.

** A Few Days Later **

Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye, Jean Havoc, Kain Fuery, the Elric brothers, the Fuhrer, and many other military officials, stood at the grave of...

**(Y/n) (L/n)**

**Colonel**

**/1890 – 11/07/1917**

**A caring friend and loving daughter...**

Even though they never found your body, they announced you dead from fatal injury to the stomach. You had been promoted in death, and you would have worked beside Roy Mustang.

Your headstone was nothing special, just normal like the others in the cemetery. Roy stood first as they finished burying the empty coffin. He told himself that night that you died that it was the last time he would cry. But he couldn't hold back the tears that slid down his face as he remembered that it was his idea that you should've come along with them in the first place. Now he regrets it more and more every time he thinks about it.

It was a gloomy day and it was raining...

After the ceremony was over everyone left, except a few select people, Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye, and Jean Havoc. Roy wiped a tear away as he looked down at the many bouquets of flowers laying in the damp dirt.

"Colonel...?" Havoc spoke from behind him.

"First Maes and now her..." He spoke softly, never looking away from your headstone.

"Mustang, we were all close to the both of them. You can't take the blame out on yourself." Havoc spoke again, laying a hand on Roy's shoulder.

"I'm fine. Let's go." Roy said turning to follow Riza and Havoc. He suddenly stopped and looked behind him, letting the former two walk ahead. He looked back at the headstone, then looked up past it and over to a tree a few hundred yards away. He smiled softly to himself, and turned to leave.

Because in the distance, he saw a lone figure walking in the rain...

**END**

A/N: I just let you put in your birthday for the headstone. Honestly, I don't know what inspired me to write this... I just felt like it! ;) Well if you thought it was good, great, bad, horrible, review and tell me what you think! I know I need to update on my other stories but I have TERRIBLE WRITERS BLOCK! I'm sorry to those of you who want me to update but I don't think it will be any time soon. Sorry again!

For any grammar mistakes or spelling errors, I will re-read it and fix them when I have time, and re-post!

If you want a sequel (which I might write one...) then review and tell me, please!

**Shikou**


End file.
